My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 5: The Nazis Strike Back
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: Neo reunites with his friends the mane 6 and Starlight Glimmer after their victory in Ponyland and are now hiding out with the other rebels in a new rebel base in Ponyland City. But when the Nazis learn of the rebel's new base location, the rebels must evacuate Ponyland City before the Nazis reach the city in an attempt to capture Neo and his friends.


My Little Pony: Equestria Wars Part 5: The Nazis Strike Back

Neo and his army of rebels and pony friends had just saved Ponyland from destruction and were currently hiding out in Ponyland City to hide from the Nazis, they may have won for now, but they knew the war was far from over. They had a new rebel base in Ponyland City that was provided for them by the ponies of Ponyland City.

While hiding out there, Neo reunited with his friends Sweetheart, Melody, Bon Bon, Bright Eyes, Patch and Clover, ponies that he had made friends with back when he was stranded in Ponyland City last year. And best of all, Neo's friends, the mane 6 and Starlight Glimmer were also hiding out with him in Ponyland City, he and his friends were finally together again, but the question was, for how long?

Neo's friends from Ponyland City were happy to see him and they were willing to help him and his rebels in any they they could. 3 times a day, Neo, Archangel and other rebels would go out in Ponyland and check for any Nazi intruders or any sign of invasion. Meanwhile, in Equestria, The Nazis were searching for the rebels across Equestria and beyond. A Star Destroyer sent out imperial robots to search various cities for the rebels.

After finishing his city check, Neo finally got to spend some time with his friends, the mane 6, Spike, Starlight and his Ponyland City friends. Flurry Heart and Archangel were having feuds now and then, but deep down, they seemed to be falling in love with each other. Later, a rebel came to Flurry Heart and said, "Princess, we have a visitor, we've picked up something a few miles outside the base moving east." Another rebel said, "It's metal." Flurry Heart said, "And it couldn't be a pony." Another rebel said, "Could be a speeder, one of ours." The other rebel said, "No wait, there's something very weak coming through."

They picked up what sounded like robot noises. The Terminator listened to it and said, "Sir, if I may, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code." They listened to more of the signal and then it turned to static. Archangel said, "Whatever it is, it sounds hostel, come on Terminator, let's go check it out." Archangel and the Terminator went out to find whatever this was.

On the outskirts of town, a small black robot with a swastika on it was moving towards the city. Archangel and the Terminator hid behind 2 buildings as the robot got closer. The robot saw the Terminator and shot at him, the Terminator got down and Archangel jumped out and shot at the robot in it's head. Archangel's shot didn't seem to affect it, but suddenly, the robot blew up. Then Archangel radioed back to the rebels, he said, "We got it, not much left of it." Flurry Heart said, "What was it?" Archangel said, "A robot of some kind, I didn't hit it that hard, it must have had a self destruct." Flurry Heart said, "An imperial probe droid." Archangel said, "It's a good bet the Nazis know we're here." Then a rebel leader said to Flurry Heart, "We'd better start the evacuation." Flurry Heart agreed and all the rebels began preparing to evacuate Ponyland City.

Meanwhile, the Star Destroyer was hovering over Equestria and the Nazis were still searching for the rebels. Inside the ship, a Nazi commander reported to a Nazi admiral and said, "Admiral, I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in Ponyland City, but it's the best lead we've had." The admiral said to the commander in an irritated tone, "We have thousands of probe droids searching Equestria and beyond. I want proof, not leads!" The commander said, "The visuals indicate human settlements." The admiral said, "It could mean anything, if we followed every lead..." The commander said, "But sir, Ponyland City is supposed to be..."

Suddenly, Shao Kahn showed up and said, "You found something?" The commander said, "Yes we did." Shao Kahn looked at the image on the console screen and said, "That's it, the rebels are there." The admiral said, "Shao Kahn, there are so many uncharted settlements, it could be ponies, it could be..." Shao Kahn cut him off and said, "That is where they are, and I'm sure Neo Anderson is with them, set your course for Ponyland City." Then Shao Kahn ordered a commander to prepare his men for attack and the Star Destroyer began heading towards Ponyland City.

Over at the rebel base, rebels were loading up their ships and were preparing to evacuate the city, knowing that the Nazis were going to show up any time now. Neo had to say goodbye to his Ponyland City friends, including Sweetheart. Sweetheart didn't want him to go, but he had to because the Nazis were going to be there soon. Suddenly, alarms went off around the rebel base, a rebel reported to a rebel leader and said, "General, there's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of light speed in sector 4." The rebel leader replied, "Reroute all power to the energy shield. We've got to hold them till all transports are away. Prepare for ground assault."

Meanwhile on Shao Kahn's Star Destroyer, a Nazi commander reported to Shao Kahn, Shao Kahn said, "What is it commander?" The commander said, "Shao Kahn, the fleet has moved out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area around the middle of Ponyland City. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment." Shao Kahn said in an angry voice, "The rebels are alerted to our presence, Admiral Ozzel came out of light speed too close to the city." The commander said, "He felt surprise was wiser..." Shao Kahn cut him off and said, "He is as clumsy as he is stupid. Commander, prepare your troops for a surface attack." Then the commander left and Shao Kahn contacted the admiral and his 2nd in command.

They came up on a screen and the admiral said, "Shao Kahn, the fleet had moved out of light speed and we're preparing to..." Suddenly, the admiral started choking, then Shao Kahn said, "You have failed me for the last time admiral." The admiral choked to death and fell to the ground, then Shao Kahn said to the 2nd in command, "Make ready to land out troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets out of the city. You are in command now, Admiral Piett." The commander thanked Shao Kahn and started gathering Nazi soldiers and getting them ready for attack.

As the rebels were getting ready to depart. Flurry Heart gave them a briefing. Flurry Heart said to the rebels, "All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports." A rebel said, "2 fighters against a Star Destroyer?" Flurry Heart said, "The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?" The rebels understood and a rebel leader ordered them to start evacuating immediately.

The rebels activated the energy shield as rebel ships began departing from the city. The first transport managed to get out of the city just as gigantic Nazi tanks began coming towards the city. Rebels got ponies from Ponyville onto their ship and began departing while other rebels were fighting off the Nazi tanks. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor got onto a rebel ship, but they wanted to wait for Flurry Heart before they depart. The rebels managed to destroy 2 Nazi tanks, but Nazis were still coming into the city.

Archangel and the Terminator were boarding the Starship Enterprise and the mane 6, Starlight Glimmer, Spike and Chucky got onto the ship. Archangel tried to get Flurry Heart to the ship that Cadence and Shining Armor were on, but a blast from a Nazi tank caused an avalanche inside the base, cutting off the path. Archangel contacted the rebels and said that he can't get Flurry Heart to them and he'll have to take her out on the Enterprise. Cadence was worried, but she knew they had to depart before they get captured.

Finally, a Nazi tank destroyed the rebel's energy shield, allowing them to invade the base. By now, most of the rebel ships had escaped the city, including the ship with Cadence and Shining Armor. Then Shao Kahn and a group of Nazi soldiers came into the base. Archangel fired up the Enterprise and shot at the Nazis with weapons on the ship. Finally, the Enterprise took off, outside the base, Neo saw the Enterprise depart from Ponyland City, and Neo got into his own ship and began departing from the city as well.

To be continued...

End of part 5.


End file.
